


Not Just Pheromones

by dbw



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sentinel first time story. Slashy adult content, including graphic sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2002

"Chief?"

"hmm?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"huh?"

"I said, what're you doing?"

"Oh. Um, just writing some, uh, stuff."

Jim peered at his roommate from over the back of the couch. Sandburg was sitting at the kitchen table facing him, staring intently at his laptop screen, just as he'd been doing for the last several hours. He hadn't even bothered to look up while he answered Jim. Jim's eyes narrowed as he opened up his senses and focused them on the kid. He rarely allowed himself that kind of free rein with Blair, feeling that it was too invasive of his privacy, but every once in awhile he indulged himself.

With his sense of touch turned up, Jim could feel the heat radiating from Blair's body. His temperature was slightly elevated. Enough to put a light blush on his cheeks, but not enough to indicate that he was getting sick.

The shallowness of Blair's breathing was just enough out of place that Jim noticed it immediately. He wasn't panting, but neither was he taking the slow measured breaths that generally accompanied his work at the laptop.

He watched in fascination as tiny beads of sweat, too small for normal vision, appeared on Blair's upper lip and at his temples. Every so often he would drop a hand to his thigh and rub lightly, as if trying to dry a sweaty palm.

Jim's nostrils flared and he took a delicate sniff. The unique, naturally spicy scent of Blair filled his nose like a heady bouquet. Along with what Jim in his own mind jokingly referred to as _eau d' Blair_ came the unmistakable scent of male musk. His gaze dropped below the table and focused unerringly on his partner's crotch, eyes widening at the bulge straining against the tight blue jeans. He breathed through his mouth and tasted the scent of the man, frustrating to be sure, but the best he could hope for without actually putting his mouth on that delectable skin.

"Blair?"

"Yeah, Jim?" He still didn't glance away from the screen.

"What are you writing about?"

"Huh? Oh, just working on the diss, man." A small smile curled up the corners of his mouth. "Guess you could say I'm writing about you."

_I'm writing about you._ Jim swallowed heavily, turned his senses up another notch and there it was. The tips of his fingers began to tingle and the feeling spread slowly throughout his body. He felt invigorated and alive and had to fight to keep from laughing out loud. Now he knew. And knowing, he could finally act.

He rose from the couch and moved with deliberate care to stand next to Sandburg's chair. "Writing about me, huh?" he asked in a low voice.

"Uh, yeah."

Jim reached out and closed the laptop.

"Jim? W-what..." Blair looked up at him, blinking in confusion behind his glasses.

"I think, Chief, that it's time for you to take a break. And I have just the thing in mind." Gently he removed Blair's glasses, folded them and placed them carefully on the table. He took Blair's hand and pulled him out of the chair, tugging until he was snug against his chest, held there securely by Jim's arms around him.

"J-Jim?" he whispered. His eyes were wide with a mixture of confused alarm and something much, much hotter. "I don't understand."

"Nothing to understand, Chief. Nothing to talk about. It's time...no, it's past time to feel," he said seriously. "Let me guide you, Blair."

He stroked his hand firmly over Blair's back, letting it come to rest on the curve of his ass. His other hand lightly traced over the planes and curves of the beloved face, learning with touch what once only sight had known. He watched the blue of Blair's eyes disappear as the black of his pupils expanded and then he tangled his hand in the silky curls and cradled the back of Blair's head. Slowly he urged him closer until he could feel the kid's breath against his mouth. He closed his eyes and lightly brushed his lips over Blair's.

The tingling joy he felt suddenly increased. It was like being brushed with electricity. Once, twice, three times he repeated the soft kisses and then he could wait no longer. On the next kiss he flicked the tip of his tongue out and tasted Blair's lower lip. So good. God, it was so good. Still, if he hadn't heard and felt Blair's deep moan he might have been able to stop there. But that moan was his undoing.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but they moved from the kitchen to the upstairs bedroom and Jim was somehow sure that they'd never stopped kissing. He felt like he could eat Blair up alive. Clothes were doffed in a fever, hands fumbling with buttons and buckles and zippers. Finally, they were stretched out facing one another on the big bed, skin to skin.

Jim gazed into Blair's eyes, a question asked, an answer received. He licked his lips and flipped the younger man onto his back, blanketing him with his body. A soft gasp was the only sound Blair made.

Jim kissed him deeply once before moving on to press soft kisses over his cheek. He kissed his way to Blair's ear, threading his tongue through the silver rings and tugging gently before lightly licking at the tender skin just behind his ear. He smiled against the warm skin as he felt Blair shiver. He placed more soft kisses down his neck and then he raised up on one arm in order to rub his other palm over the hair curling on the lightly muscled chest. It was springy, soft and rough to his touch at the same time and led his questing fingers to cinnamon colored nipples that begged to be pinched and licked.

He lavished attention to the first nipple, using tongue and teeth and lips to bring it a hard little nub. He gave it one last lick and then blew lightly on it, feeling his groin tighten when Blair made a breathy little groan. His second prize awaited him and he turned to it eagerly. His tongue circled the edge of the areola, bringing the nipple to hardness without direct stimulation. He watched for a moment and then sucked it into his mouth, the tip of his tongue darting into the tiny silver hoop and pulling gently, rhythmically, making Blair moan and move restlessly beneath him.

Abruptly he abandoned his two playthings, calming Blair's disappointed gasps with a soothing hand on his flank. He kissed and licked his way across the quivering stomach, ignoring the erection that jerked against Blair's skin as if begging for attention. The disappointed sounds coming from the head of the bed suddenly changed to excited babbling as he nudged Blair's balls out of the way with his nose and licked a path down his perineum.

Jim put his hands under Blair's thighs and urged them up until his knees were in the air and his feet were flat against the bed. Soft sobs floated to his ears as he gently held Blair's cheeks apart and then returned to press light, flicking licks on the sensitive skin surrounding the rosy pucker that was thus displayed. He paid diligent attention to the area, making his touch light and teasing, with only the occasional swipe over the hole itself.

He raised himself once again and bestowed one long lick up the hard shaft, pausing to swirl his tongue over the flared head, lapping at the liquid pooled there. With firm hands he urged his partner to turn over onto his stomach, knees under him, hips raised. Jim leaned over and reached into the top drawer of the end table for a small bottle and a foil packet. He ripped the packet open and swiftly rolled the condom over his cock with one hand while he soothed his other hand over Blair's overheated skin. He picked up the bottle of lubricant and with a quick flick of his fingers popped open the cap and squirted out a generous dollop which he smoothed over the condom, brushing the residual over Blair's entrance.

Positioning himself with one hand, he pushed forward steadily until he breached the guardian ring. _Oh God, this was so right._ He moved, feeling the warmth of Blair's body surrounding him, having the joy of hearing his name called out in a voice filled with need and want. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed in and pulled out over and over again and then leaned forward, changing his angle of entry, smiling at Blair's hoarse cry of pleasure as Jim's cock brushed against his prostate. Faster, now, he moved, technique giving way to lust. He closed his still-slick hand over the silky hardness of Blair's cock, squeezing and sliding and flicking his thumb up over the head. He could feel the pressure of his orgasm building and he pumped his hand harder, once, twice, thrice and on the fourth upward motion he felt the heat of Blair's semen on his hand. The feel and scent of it pushed him over the edge and he shuddered into his completion.

They both collapsed onto the bed and Jim was careful to support some of his weight on his elbows. He brushed the sweat damp curls off to one side and pressed a tender kiss to the bared nape. Regretfully he eased himself out of Blair's body, mourning the loss of their connection. He disposed of the used condom, then rolled them both to their sides and pulled Blair to him so that his back rested against Jim's chest. He kicked the sheet up from the bottom of the bed and covered them, draping his arm around his lover's waist to hold him close. His last thought before he drifted off was that he was never letting go.

 

~~~~~~~ooo~~~~~~~ooo~~~~~~~ooo~~~~~~~

 

A few hours later, Jim woke with a smile. Sometime during their nap, he had shifted to his back and Blair had turned and was now snuggled up to him with his head on Jim's shoulder. _Nice._ He watched as Blair gradually woke up, yawning widely before realizing just where he was and with whom he was sleeping. Jim smiled widely as varying emotions chased themselves over his partner's expressive face and waited for the inevitable questions to come. He wasn't disappointed.

"Um, Jim?" Blair gazed at him searchingly.

"Yeah?"

"Man, not that I'm complaining or anything, but, where did that come from?"

"I was curious about what you were working so intently on, Chief, so I, um, kind of used my senses to check you out." He had the grace to blush slightly.

"Really?" He seemed more curious than upset at Jim's admission. "What did they tell you?"

"Well, you showed all the signs of either being aroused by what you were doing, or, well, you were starting to come down with something." Jim smiled slightly. "When I asked what you were working on and you said you were writing about me, I opened up my senses a little more and there it was."

"What?" Blair frowned. "What was there?"

"Pheromones. I could sense your pheromones. They were so strong that I'm surprised I wasn't aware of them with my senses turned down to normal." Jim grinned.

"Was that it, Jim? My pheromones?" Blair asked hesitantly. "Was that why this happened?"

"Well, sure, Chief." He shook his head as Blair turned away from him on the pillow and then reached over and took his chin in a gentle grip. "The pheromones you released were the final clue I needed to understand that you really were attracted to _me._ I'd already figured out that you care about me, Chief. I just needed to know that you _wanted_ me before I was willing to risk it."

"Risk what?"

"Risk losing the best friend I'll ever have and the only partner I ever want just because I couldn't keep my hands to myself."

"Never happen, Jim." Blair's luminous blue eyes shown with such love that Jim's breath caught.

"I love you, Chief," he said, voice husky with emotion.

"I love you, too, Jim," Blair and then slowly moved in for a kiss. He leaned back and gazed at Jim for a moment, then whispered, "Let me show you how much."

And Jim was more than happy to let him do just that.


End file.
